Peldaños
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Cinco años después de la serie de Ranma, la vida de Ukyo enfrenta su más dura encrucijada. Publicado en el newsgroup RAAS (luego RAAC) en junio de 1995, este fic es uno de los -sino el- primero de corte dramático (o "angst") basado en esta serie. Muy bien escrito, merece leerse tanto por sus propios méritos, como por interés arqueológico :-)


==========  
**Título original**: Stepping Stones  
**Autor**: Jason Wages (Benares)  
**Traducción**: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
==========

~ o ~

**_Preludio_**

El mar abierto se expandía en olas ante ella.

Ukyo entornó un tanto los ojos al sentir el picar tenue de las ínfimas  
chispas de agua al vuelo. Ráfagas frías soplaban desde el cielo espeso de  
gris; tras unos pestañeos rápidos, la brisa servicial despejó las gotitas de  
agua.

Las olas daban tumbos ligeros contra el casco de la embarcación,  
haciéndola mecerse adelante y atrás en las aguas heladas, pero el mecer  
moderado no causaba incomodidad a Ukyo.

En realidad, podía haberle causado algo de malestar, pero tenía tanto  
en la cabeza en esos momentos que, en lo que a ella concernía, casi  
cualquier cosa podría haber sido causante del nudo que tenía en el  
estómago. Quizá eran los vastos espacios abiertos que surgían ante  
ella, de tan lejana extensión que el agua se confundía con la mortaja  
de nubes del horizonte.

O tal vez era el espacio que dejaba atrás...

Ukyo suspiró y se cerró el broche superior de la chaqueta, para  
abrigarse. Esta debía de ser la cosa más difícil que había hecho en  
su vida, pero algo por dentro le decía que era preciso.

De modo que lo hizo, así de simple.

Por un momento, lo sintió como una cosa un tanto idiota, sucumbir a un  
impulso como aquel, pero desechó rápidamente la sensación. "Y me voy a  
sentir así a cada rato por un buen tiempo, ¿no?", se preguntó por lo bajo,  
en son de burla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para echar al viento toda creciente idea de  
arrepentirse, Ukyo volvió a dirigir su atención completa al mar ante ella.  
El barco tocaría puerto dentro de otro día más, y entonces tendría ante  
ella la tierra extendiéndose otra vez, igual que el mar (aunque sería  
mucho más fácil estar de pie y no produciría tanta náusea).

Y después... Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Lo descubriría a su tiempo.

Ahora existía solo el mecer del barco, el viento en el pelo, y el mar  
abierto delante de ella.

"Una estrella en lo alto rige nuestro curso, nuestro destino es la Vida.  
Hacerse a la mar". Ukyo se sobó fatigosamente la cara, recordando el  
viejo poema de Louis Maceice estudiado en su curso de literatura inglesa,  
en la universidad.

—Estrellas en lo alto —se repitió tristemente, alzando la vista hacia la  
manta de gris impenetrable que pendía del cielo oscureciente.

No había estrellas allá arriba, solo el gris espeso cerniéndose de horizonte  
a horizonte. Un gris espeso del que tendría que salir luchando, todo el  
tiempo que fuera necesario.

~ o ~

**PELDAÑOS**

**LA HISTORIA DE UKYO**

Escrito por Benares  
Traducción de Miguel García

~ o ~

La vida es una cosa rara. Los lugares a donde te lleva, las cosas que  
te hace... Y lo más insólito es que en buenas cuentas nunca puede  
planificarse por adelantado. Como cuando se está en la escuela primaria,  
o hablando con los abuelos de uno o con un orientador de la universidad,  
y llega la pregunta "¿Dónde te ves en diez años?". En esos tiempos,  
nunca tuve problema para responder esa pregunta. "¡Voy a ser cocinera  
de okonomiyaki!", contestaba yo con total confianza. Bueno, a decir  
verdad, cabían pocas dudas respecto de qué iba a ser yo cuando mayor  
—es lo que mejor sé hacer— pero esa era una respuesta simple que  
apaciguaba a casi todos. El giro era cuando la pregunta me la hacía yo:  
"¿Dónde te ves en diez años?", y mi respuesta era siempre: "Con Ranma  
a mi lado".

Eso. No necesitaba nada más...

Imagino que lo más gracioso es lo TAN segura que estaba de mi  
respuesta; ¡tenía más fe en esa declaración que en mi futuro como  
cocinera!

Y ahora, años después...

Por lo visto, nadie es capaz de predecir el futuro.

Momento, momento: me estoy adelantando un poquito. Permítaseme que  
empiece por el principio...

**~ LIBRO UNO ~**  
**CICLOS INFINITOS**

La chica que ustedes llegarían a conocer como Ukyo Kuonji nació en el  
norte de Japón, hija de una habilidosa pareja de guerreros- cocineros de  
okonomiyaki, que vivían de vender las tortillas a cuya preparación habían  
consagrado la vida. Mi padre fue Oushi Kuonji, hombre fuerte, con barba  
que picaba y que siempre le daba una apariencia como de gruñón; y mi  
madre fue Meushi Kuonji, una perla de mujer que ostentaba muchos de  
los mismos rasgos físicos que yo heredaría con el tiempo.

La casa junto al litoral donde me crié con comodidad (aunque con un  
poquito de hacinamiento) albergaba a mis padres y a mis tres hermanos:  
Shoto, Shobayashi y Ryori. De los cuatro, yo era la segunda mayor  
(además de ser la única mujer), aunque al final fui lejos la más aplicada a  
aprender el oficio de mis padres; Shobayashi no tenía aptitud alguna para  
la cocina (hasta el cereal le quedaba mal), y mi hermano mayor Shoto, si  
bien exhibía mucho talento natural, no tenía paciencia para aprender y  
dominar el delicado arte culinario del okonomiyaki. Eso nos dejaba a mí y  
a Ryori, mi hermano gemelo, de quien yo era mayor por solo seis minutos,  
como portadores de la antorcha. Mis padres, aunque amaban mucho a  
sus hijos, nos habían hecho pasar por extenuantes seminarios de  
entrenamiento, decididos a que al menos uno solo continuara el negocio  
de la familia. Yo no era excepcionalmente disciplinada en esa época, de  
modo que adquirí una intensa tirria a las sesiones de entrenamiento y  
práctica dispuestas por mi padre y madre, y mi interés en preparar el  
plato fue declinando con el paso de los años. Al principio dio la impresión  
de que sería Ryori el que seguiría la honrosa tradición familiar, una  
tradición traspasada de generación en generación en generación y así  
sucesivamente...

Y entonces lo conocí a él.

Tenía yo seis años cuando el niñito de la trenza llegó corriendo por  
primera vez al yatai de mi padre, y pasó por encima mío al estar yo sola  
practicando, para luego agarrar una de las tortillas ya preparadas por mi  
padre. Antes aun de que pudiera levantarme del suelo, el niño ya se  
había zampado el okonomiyaki e iba corriendo alegremente calle abajo.

Esa noche no fue la más agradable, puesto que mi padre me había  
reprendido severamente por ser aporreada con tanta facilidad por aquel  
niño advenedizo. Pero, por mi parte, no me había hecho falta el regaño  
de mi padre, pues mi orgullo era fuerte, y ya me sentía lo bastante mal  
por dicha experiencia.

En ese momento, juré nunca más dejar que el niño se acercara al yatai.

Al día siguiente, el niño de la trenza apareció corriendo, con toda  
facilidad pasó como cañonazo por mi defensa mientras yo trataba de  
repelerlo, robó otro okonomiyaki y salió otra vez corriendo calle abajo.

Ni que decir que yo estaba seriamente cabreada. Así que practiqué con  
más ahínco, con la esperanza que el día siguente fuera distinto. El día  
siguiente, por desgracia, resultó en la misma derrota humillante. Igual  
que el día después. Y el de después. Y el de después. Y así...

Todos los días durante aquel año veía al niñito correr calle abajo, y todos  
los días blandí mis miniespátulas, lista para una pelea. Y todos los días él  
barría conmigo, sacaba un okonomiyaki de la parrilla y escapaba muy  
contento calle abajo. De vez en cuando mi padre estaba presente  
cuando esto ocurría. "Detenlo, Ukyo", me decía con toda calma y seguía  
con su trabajo, y su hija terminaba de bruces, y otro okonomiyaki  
terminaba en manos del niño.

Al final (y con bastante sorpresa, debo añadir), supe la verdad: que mi  
papá ya conocía al niño y a su padre, Ranma y Genma Saotome; que en  
realidad le había soplado al niño que yo lo esperaba con mucho gusto de  
regalarle un okonomiyaki, con la condición de que pudiera vencer mi  
defensa. Todo era parte de los respectivos entrenamientos de nuestros  
padres para con sus hijos: Ranma tenía así un compañero de práctica en  
esta cocinera neófita, y vice versa, obligándonos a los dos a aumentar  
nuestro potencial combativo. La cuestión pronto fue pura teoría para  
Ranma, ya que con sus aptitudes de pelea, tan innatamente superiores,  
me apabulló en su primer intento, y en todos los intentos posteriores.  
Yo, por mi parte...

Luego de descubrir la austera verdad, esta niñita había decidido probarse  
con Ryori, que había tenido la suerte de entrenar de manera normal bajo  
la tutela de nuestra madre cuando Ranma no estaba. En un combate de  
práctica que duró cuatro segundos, rápidamente (y sin mayor esfuerzo)  
hice puré a mi hermano gemelo. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, cada día de  
ser derrotada por Ranma en realidad había incrementado  
exponencialmente mis capacidades, hasta hacerme muy superior en  
destreza a mi hermano.

No obstante, esa revelación no contribuyó en nada a terminar mi  
entrenamiento; Ranma siguió viniendo todos los días después de eso, y  
me seguía doblegando muy poco después. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora  
veía yo una razón detrás de todo.

—¡Oye! —llamé una tarde, escupiendo tierra y levantándome del suelo.

Ranma hizo un frenazo patinante, sorprendido de estar recibiendo una  
respuesta verbal por parte de su colega de práctica de tanto tiempo.  
"¿Sí?", preguntó, medio masticando su okonomiyaki recién adquirido.

—Yo soy Kuonji Ukyo —dije, tratando de sonar dura y de mal agüero (era  
fácil; no tenía más que imitar a mi padre).

Por fin me puse en pie y llegué tambaleante donde mi enemigo, hasta que  
lo estuve mirando de lleno a los ojos, esperando que mi aspaviento  
inquietara tanto al niñito, que llegara al siguiente combate con un  
poquito de miedo, e incluso que renunciara a futuras batallas.

Por desgracia, el niño de la coleta no se dio por aludido con mi intención.

—¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome! —dijo muy contento, deleitado de haber  
tenido oportunidad de conocer formalmente a su camarada.

No estaba muy segura de que este chiquillo con gi de karate hubiera  
captado mi intención, de modo que, para poner énfasis a la idea, saqué  
un par de espátulas de mi bandolera y me planté amenazante ante él.

Ranma nunca ha sido una de las personas más agudas del mundo (al  
menos no en el sentido interactivo), y una vez más no comprendió para  
nada el propósito de mis acciones.

—Ahora no puedo jugar —dijo, volviéndose hacia la calle—. Mi papi me  
dijo que me fuera derecho a la casa después de la escuela. A lo mejor  
mañana me deja quedarme un poquito más.

Eso NO ERA lo que yo deseaba oír.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero...!

Ranma ya había echado a correr calle abajo, y no había oído mis  
protestas. Al llegar al punto donde se perdía de vista, se dio vuelta y  
me hizo señas.

—¡MAÑANA NOS VEMOS, UK-CHAN! —exclamó, justo antes de  
desaparecer por la loma.

Me vi tentada de salir persiguiéndolo, pero tenía los pies remachados al  
piso y allí me quedé, estupefacta.

"¿Uk-chan...?".

Ranma cumplió con su palabra, y, después de vapulearme al día  
siguiente, se quedó un rato. Para espanto mío, mi padre hasta me había  
dado algo más de tiempo libre, para que pudiera saber un poco más  
acerca del niño, de modo que prácticamente no me quedó otra que pasar  
el rato con Ranma por las tardes.

Para mi completa sorpresa, me descubrí disfrutando del tiempo que  
pasaba con este animoso niñito, aunque ponía mi mejor empeño en no  
demostrarlo, intentando ser lo más ruda y poco femenina posible, a fin de  
ocultar mi diversión. Nadie me lo creyó, desde luego; para todo adulto  
era obvio que la pasaba bien con él, y Ranma simplemente creía que su  
Uk-chan era de esa índole y punto.

Empecé a esperar esas tardes con impaciencia; recibir tantas golpizas me  
había hecho bastante resistente al dolor, de modo que ser vencida por  
Ranma ya no era un calvario tan ingrato, y mi padre había empezado a  
darme más tiempo libre para que pudiera pasar rato adicional con el  
chiquillo. Juntos los dos jugabamos, peléabamos de mentira, corríamos  
de aquí para allá, y en resumidas cuentas la pasábamos bien. Yo hasta  
empecé a pintar caritas en los okonomiyaki, inspiradas en mi Ran-chan.  
Pese a que todos los días juntos los empezábamos peleando, Ranma y  
yo nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos.

Y entonces llegó el día fatídico.

Había sido un asunto mutuo entre nuestros padres: Genma había decidido  
que Ranma necesitaba trascender a desafíos más grandes y mejores que  
los presentados allí, y Oushi consideraba que mi nueva amistad con  
Ranma hacía peligrar mi entrenamiento. Pero, no dejaba de ser mi padre  
y me quería mucho, deseando únicamente mi felicidad.

Oushi ofreció permitir a Genma llevarme, para que los dos niños  
pudiéramos casarnos algún día; significaba que el negocio familiar tendría  
que recaer en los hombros de Ryori, pero mi felicidad estaba a la par, y  
las habilidades de Ryori, aunque no se me equiparaban, no dejaban de ser  
bastante buenas. Genma tuvo que declinar el ofrecimiento, no obstante,  
diciendo que Ranma tenía ya obligaciones previas para con las hijas de su  
viejo amigo Soun Tendo.

Los dos hombres hicieron un pacto, dictaminando que dejarían a sus hijos  
decidir su propio destino. Si Ranma quería casarse conmigo, Genma  
anularía sus obligaciones con los Tendo y me llevaría. Pero, si Ranma  
decidía lo contrario, Oushi daría a Genma su yatai como dote.

Lamentablemente, la ignorancia de Ranma en lo tocante a tantas cosas  
no era producto del ambiente, si no más bien de la genética, un rasgo  
portado en los genes masculinos de su familia.

—Ranma —dijo Genma en la tarde de ese día de nubes dispersas— , ¿qué  
te gusta más, Ukyo o el okonomiyaki?

A Ranma, siendo tan joven, quizá podría disculpársele su respuesta.  
Después de todo, a los niños varones en el fondo no les GUSTAN los  
otros niños varones, al menos no en el sentido que el zopenco de su  
padre le había insinuado. De modo que Ranma tomó facilmente su  
decisión.

—¡Me gusta el okonomiyaki!

Ese había sido el hito más decisivo de mi vida.

Ranma se fue cabalgado hacia el atardecer montado en el yatai de mi  
padre, y yo fui abandonada, o así me sentí, por el niño con el que me  
quería casar. No fue un buen momento para mí.

Mis padres, después de eso, percibieron que su hija no se encontraba  
en el mejor de los ánimos, y, si bien mi entrenamiento en combate y  
preparación de okonomiyaki se habían alzado de pronto a nuevas alturas,  
al practicar yo a diario contra el bravío mar (que se encontraba  
convenientemente un poco más allá del patio trasero), se dieron cuenta  
de que yo había llevado aquel asunto con Ranma un poquito más lejos de  
lo que ellos habían esperado. Esto, en específico, fue advertido más por  
mi madre cuando llegué a la pubertad.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que Meushi debió corregir a las visitas  
cuando comentaban el vigoroso crecimiento de los cuatro varones Kuonji.

Pese a las continuas advertencias de mi madre en lo referente a  
vendarse el pecho y su efecto en el busto de una mujer en desarrollo, y  
las protestas de mis hermanos de que más niñas me invitaban a salir a mí  
que a ellos (sobre todo, en palabras de ellos, esa ricura Tsubasa, tan  
bonita), yo me ceñí férreamente a mi nuevo juramento: renegar de mi  
propia feminidad después de ser tan hondamente despechada por Ranma  
Saotome. Iba al colegio de forma regular con uniforme de varón, no  
usaba maquillaje, y actuaba lo más masculina posible para ser  
consecuente con mi juramento, un juramento que mantuve fielmente  
durante casi nueve años.

Había descubierto por casualidad el paradero de mi amor perdido, y  
estaba decidida a cobrar cara venganza y descargar gran cólera sobre  
el maligno sinvengüenza, por lo que me había hecho. Mis padres habrían  
preferido que yo terminara el colegio en mi pueblo natal antes de salir a  
zanjar vendettas, pero ninguno de los dos pudo discutir cuando afirmé  
ser perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. Usando el magro dinero que  
mi padre me proporcionó, me aventuré a Nerima, instalé mi propio  
restaurante y me matriculé en el colegio de Ranma, donde lo desafiaría  
y lo destruiría.

Lamentablemente, si bien mis destrezas de pelea se habían hecho  
astronómicas, Ranma por su parte había hecho contundentes avances en  
el kenpo durante aquel lapso, y me vapuleó rápidamente cuando hice mi  
desafío.

Fue también en dicha ocasión que Ranma descubrió que su amigo de la  
niñez era, en realidad, niña.

Baste decir que los dos resolvimos nuestros problemas (más o menos) y  
volvimos a ser los mejores amigos, aunque mis intenciones eran ahora  
bien sabidas por Ranma, que desde entonces había sido también  
comprometido a varias niñas.

Pero yo era la primera prometida acreditada, y me agarré de esa  
esperanza en los años venideros; consagré mi vida a ser una buena  
esposa para mi Ran-chan, así eso significase combatir contra mis nuevas  
rivales Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno y Shampoo.

Chocamos ahora con lo que algunos llaman la "Muralla Takahashi": el  
relato actualizado de mi vida y obras en Nerima a la edad de dieciséis y  
diecisiete años, documentada por la mentada dibujante de historietas,  
que logró investigar nuestras vivencias con sorprendente (casi  
escalofriante) detalle. De tal modo, se hace innecesaria mayor  
exploración de dicha etapa cronológica.

Así que sigamos más adelante...

Por requerimiento de sus padres, Ranma y Akane fueron casados antes  
de aventurarse juntos a la universidad, pese a las protestas de cada lado  
(incluidos Ranma y a Akane).

Esto fue para mí un golpe demoledor, ya que siempre había tenido la  
seguridad de que Ranma sería mío. Ya nada tenía lógica. Cada parte de  
mí quería gritarle al mundo de rabia y dolor, gritarle a Ranma sobre todo  
por abandonarme una vez más.

Pero a diferencia de Kodachi o Shampoo, no pude animarme a pelear  
contra Akane después de eso. Quería a Ranma demasiado como para  
mostrarle lo mucho que me había hecho daño este giro de las cosas,  
temiendo hacerle daño a él también. Así que enterré mis sentimientos  
debajo de sonrisas y extendiendo amistades, conforme con mi suerte y  
esperando que Ranma fuera feliz con su flamante esposa.

Pero por dentro, esperaba en secreto que las cosas no prosperaran entre  
ellos, que por un increíble giro del azar se separaran, y que Ranma llegara  
corriendo a mí, que por fin nos casáramos, y que viviera a mi lado en mi  
restaurante y...

Además parecía tan verosímil; incluso después de casados, Akane y  
Ranma seguían discutiendo y peleando constantemente, y no había modo  
de que una relación tan tumultuosa pudiera jamás...

Y con eso avanzamos hasta tiempos más cardinales, seis años después  
de que puse pie por vez primera en esta ciudad...

~ o ~

El "Uk-chan" estaba abierto al público, y como de costumbre el negocio  
iba viento en popa. El gentío de los viernes por la tarde estaba en pleno  
apogeo, y yo me afanaba preparando okonomiyaki en la plancha a ritmo  
casi suicida, con mis manos veloces zumbando de ida y vuelta tan rápido  
que se hacían borrones brumosos. Pero de alguna parte de ese borrón  
salía volando el okonomiyaki, para aterrizar en platos cercanos o en  
platos del otro lado del comedor. La gente me miraba, maravillada, obrar  
la magia con las pequeñas espátulas en mis manos, con una expresión  
de fervor total.

El restorancito aparecía muy poco cambiado en los años bajo mi  
propiedad: unos taburetes planos de madera ante la plancha delantera,  
y reservados arrimados cómodamente a las paredes, aunque, al irse mis  
vecinos hace un par de años, pude hacer derribar la pared que daba al  
sur y añadir una corrida adicional de mesas y reservados. Pilas de  
zapatos llenaban los zócalos junto a la puerta, y el piso de madera había  
recibido un barnizado nuevo hacía apenas unas semanas. Y como  
siempre, como rasgo más prominente de todo el salón, yo era la  
atracción principal, trabajando con diligecia detrás de la misma plancha  
donde había reinado durante los últimos seis años.

El tiempo había estado muy frío en las semanas pasadas, y el cielo azul  
se estaba volviendo un acontecimiento algo infrecuente al aproximarse el  
invierno. Pero el tiempo frío de diciembre no era problema para mí; a mí  
(y a muchos clientes agradecidos) siempre me llegaba una buena dosis  
de calor proveniente de la plancha, constantemente activa. Además, casi  
nunca me aventuraba fuera de mi restaurante, en todo caso, salvo para  
comprar ingredientes y ver alguna película ocasional, de modo que,  
invierno o verano, la temperatura exterior tenía para mí algo muy  
parecido a la irrelevancia.

Las puertas corredizas de vidrio se abrieron, y mis manos detuvieron al  
instante sus prodigios (causando desorientación en ciertos espectadores  
cuando descubrieron que sus ojos ya no estaban enfocados en algo en  
movimiento) cuando alcé la vista a los parroquianos que ingresaban.

Las seis en punto, viernes por la tarde. Siempre aborrecí ese momento  
de la semana.

—¡Qué tal, Uk-Chan!

—Hola, Ran-Chan —devolví jovialmente. No me sentía muy jovial, pero  
había que guardar las apariencias.

Ranma mantuvo la puerta abierta y entró Akane, dándome una grata  
sonrisa al ingresar. Sonreí también. Tenía que hacerlo ahora si quería  
memorizar cómo se siente sonreír; había descubierto que sonreír siempre  
se hacía más difícil conforme se arrastraba la velada.

Ranma volvió a salir un segundo, y bajó la mano al pie de la puerta. Poco  
después, un niño de dos años con una coleta minúscula se vio alzado a  
los hombros de su padre.

—Kouma está más grande cada vez que lo veo —dije, apresurándome a  
recordar cómo se sentían las sonrisas, y fingiéndolas con avezada  
experiencia.

—Sip —dijo Ranma, radiante de orgullo—. Pronto podrá darle duro a su  
viejo en una pelea. —Al decir aquello subió una mano y le hizo juguetonas  
cosquillas en la nariz a su hijo. El niñito agarró el dedo de su padre, y  
Ranma se hizo el adolorido, simulando que su hijo le estaba triturando el  
dedo con un apretón de hierro—. Ya a estas alturas le puede dar duro a  
su mamá cualquier día.

Akane se volvió hacia Ranma, con una ceja arqueda.

—¿Me estás diciendo débil, baka?

Ranma duplicó su arqueo de ceja.

—¿A quién le vienes a decir baka, violenta?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gustaría que esta violenta te diera un moquete en la nariz?

—¡Ja! Vas a terminar lastimándote la mano.

—Voy a terminar lastimándote a TI si no te... te callas la bo... bo...  
boca... ¡GUAJAJAJÁAA!

Tanto Ranma como Akane prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

—Pe... Perdón —dijo Akane, secándose los ojos—, es que no me pude  
aguantar.

—No —dijo Ranma, tratando de reprimir sus risitas y quitando el abrigo  
de su mujer—. Nos falta un poquito de práctica, eso es todo.

Todavía fingiendo una sonrisa, hice un mohín de impaciencia. ¿Que les  
faltaba práctica? ¡Jugaban a eso TODAS las semanas!

Como reloj, Ranma, Akane y su hijo Kouma comían en mi restaurante  
cada semana a las seis, una hora después de que Ranma cerraba las  
puertas del dojo. Entraban, jugaban a pelearse, luego se buscaban una  
mesa, pedían un okonomiyaki, se quedaban como una hora y media, en  
tanto algunos de sus amigos aparecían y se les sumaban, y después se  
iban, solo para repetir el ciclo a la semana siguiente.

—Allá hay un reservado desocupado —dije, señalando con una de mis  
espátulas un tabanco de buen tamaño con vista hacia la calle de más  
allá. Me llevé una rápida sorpresa al ver lo oscuro que el cielo ya se había  
puesto; casi me había olvidado de lo cortos que se estaban volviendo los  
días.

Los Saotome se acomodaron en la banca, Ranma situándose a su hijos en  
las piernas para que el niñito pudiese ver por sobre el borde de la mesa.  
Suspiré, mirando a la criatura: era adorable, una versión en miniatura de  
su padre, aunque podía verse muy bien a Akane en los inquisitivos ojos  
pardos. Di un leve respingo al advertir que esos ojos también me estaban  
mirando, y le hice al niñito una seña nerviosa con la mano. Kouma, feliz,  
sonrió casi de oreja a oreja y me hizo una seña a su vez.

—¡_Nihao!_

Ese saludo me tomó por sorpresa, y al mirar hacia la puerta mis ojos  
fueron fugazmente al reloj mural. Hmm, llegaban con unos quince minutos  
de adelanto.

Shampoo abrió la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, mujer tan radiante y  
vibrante como jamás se haya visto. Pero, a decir verdad, la amazona  
siempre parecía llevar buenos embarazos. Su panza hinchada estaba ya  
de buen tamaño, y dentro de un mes tendría muy probablemete otro hijo  
o hija corriendo por el Nekohanten. Shampoo se quitó los zapatos al  
entrar, seguida como siempre por la alta silueta de su acompañante chino  
de pelo negro.

—Hola, Saotomes —dijo Mousse quitándose los zapatos.

—No, amor —dijo Shampoo, volviéndole la cabeza para que no mirara  
hacia el grupo de macetas adyacentes a la puerta—. Los Saotome están  
ALLÁ.

En esa época, yo era quizá una de las muchas personas que seguían  
sin poder creerlo cada vez que veía a la pareja china ir juntos a alguna  
parte. Ese matrimonio TODAVÍA tomaba a algunos completamente por  
sorpresa, incluso transcurridos ya tres años. Y para añadir al elemento de  
conmoción, los dos tenían ya cuatro hijos, ¡y otro más en camino! Pero,  
asombrosamente, Shampoo siempre salía de los embarazos con un  
aspecto exactamente igual que a los dieciocho años, sin la más mínima  
estría o gramo adicional de grasa en el cuerpo.

—Nihao, Ukyo —dijo Shampoo gratamente al conducir a su cuasi ciego  
esposo hasta el reservado. Mousse le hizo una seña amistosa al reloj  
mural.

—Hola, Shampoo. Hola, Mousse.

Extraño, la manera en que salieron algunas cosas al final; las dos  
habíamos sido casi enemigas mortales durante años, disputándonos la  
mano de Ranma con furor casi fanático, pero tras el matrimonio de Ranma  
y el respectivo matrimonio de ella con Mousse, Shampoo se había vuelto  
de pronto una buena amiga, tan querible y afable como la que más.  
Hasta trataba con simpatía a Akane, sin forma alguna de resquemor o  
malicia.

Ay, cómo podían cambiar las cosas con el tiempo.

Pasaría quizá un ratito más antes de que el siguiente grupo apareciera,  
así que terminé rápido un par de pedidos que esperaban y me desplacé  
por el costado de la plancha, quitándome el delantal y tomando una silla  
en el camino.

—¿Y dónde quedaron los niños esta noche? —pregunté.

Normalmente ellos traían consigo al clan entero, pero esta noche era solo  
el equipo conyugal.

—Mi bisabuela política los está cuidando —dijo Mousse, tomando una silla  
y afreciéndosela a Shampoo—. Dijo que quería más tiempo del bueno con  
sus tataranietos.

Mousse siempre ponía cara de un tanto compungido cada vez que  
mencionaba a Cologne, ya que no era secreto que incluso tras ser  
miembro de la familia por tanto tiempo, nunca habían logrado comulgar  
mucho juntos. Por suerte (para Mousse, más que nada), Shampoo por lo  
general lograba intervenir en favor de su marido, antes de que su local  
sufriera daños de consideración.

Me apronté a deslizarme por el tabanco junto a Ranma, pero me detuve  
rápidamente. Por mucho que Shampoo se hubiera bajado del carruaje de  
Rama hacía ya años, nunca se había despojado del todo de los accesos  
de celos por los que era famosa cuando veía a otra mujer, CUALQUIER  
mujer, excesivamente cerca de "su hombre". Si me sentaba junto a  
Ranma, significaba que Mousse quedaría al lado mío o de Akane, y ambas  
posibilidades habrían frotado a contrapelo a la amazona. Así que me  
tragué el deseo de sentarme y doblé torpemente los brazos, tratando de  
hacerlo ver como si estuviera ofreciéndole gentilmente a Mousse  
sentarse junto a Ranma. Mousse asintió su agradecimiento y se deslizó  
en el tabanco.

Se abrieron las puertas del restaurante, y, entrando con una elegancia y  
gracia impolutas, venía la ejecutiva de veinticuatro años que había sido  
la historia de éxito de la familia Tendo. Quitándose su chaqueta Armani  
(pero no atreviéndose a ponerla en el perchero, junto a los otros abrigos  
menos distinguidos) y sacándose los tacones, Nabiki se acercó a la  
familia Saotome con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hola, hermanita!

—¡Oneechan! —Akane se apresuró a levantarse y abrazó fuerte a su  
hermana.

Nabiki venía rara vez a estas cenas, al estar siempre en la oficina o en su  
departamento de Tokio atendiendo invitados, de modo que esta era, en  
efecto, una ocasión feliz para ella.

Ranma siguió a Akane y abrazó también a Nabiki.

—¡Hola, cuñadito! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Nabiki, feliz.

—¡Espectacular! ¿Así que hoy tienes un tiempito libre, eh?

—Unas horas, nada más, después tengo que volver a la ciudad  
—contestó Nabiki, dejando a su hermana y cuñado volver a entrar al  
tabanco, para luego seguirlos e instalarse junto a su hermana.

Cuando pareció que ya todos estaban acomodados, me senté junto a  
Nabiki.

—¿Y, cuánto falta? —preguntó Nabiki, inspeccionando a Shampoo.

—Dos semanas, tal vez tres —contestó Shampoo dándose unas  
palmaditas en la panza—. Hibachan dice que va a ser niño.

—Entonces ya serían, ehh... —Nabiki contó con los dedos—. A ver, dos  
niñas y dos niños.

—Tres niños —corrigió Mousse.

—Caramba, ¿CINCO? Casi me olvido.

El grupo charló trivialidades un ratito, más que nada lo sucedido en la  
semana. El grueso de la conversación se había centrado en Nabiki, a  
quien nadie había visto en un mes (la vida de ejecutiva tiende a  
mantenerla a una encerrada como animal enjaulado, según la descripción  
de Nabiki). Traté de meter de refilón algunas palabras a la conversación,  
pero después de un par de minutos decidí que sencillamente no me  
alcanzaba el ánimo, y opté en cambio por traerles comida a los demás.

Eran las siete menos cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más.

—¡Ryoga-kun! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Akane-san!

Ryoga hizo una seña, luego se dio media vuelta de inmediato hacia la  
puerta y salió. Fue traído de regreso prestamente por una joven que lucía  
un vestido de aspecto abrigador, y un par de mechones rosados  
corriendo por las sienes de su pelo negro.

—Por *allá*, Ryoga-sama.

Akari apuntó a Ryoga en la dirección correcta, arreándolo de vuelta hacia  
nuestro tabanco cada vez que se salía de curso. Poco después los dos  
llegaron hasta el grupo y dieron sus saludos. A todos les parecían muy  
linda pareja, aunque eran tan increíblemente tímidos que habían requerido  
de todo este tiempo para por fin comprometerse, estableciendo como  
fecha algún momento de la primavera. Dije mis saludos y armé otro  
okonomiyaki rápido para los dos.

Todos los comensales fijos habían llegado, y la reunión por fin tomó vuelo  
pleno.

La gente hablaba, se reía, bebía, comía y la pasaba bien. Pero, bien  
mirado, eran tiempos buenos. Ya ninguno de nosotros peleaba con los  
demás, y se estaban formando familias, o ya habían florecido (es decir,  
para casi todos...).

Como a las siete y media, Mousse se puso de pie e hizo tintinear un vaso  
con su tenedor.

—Disculpen, quisiera hacer un anuncio.

Los demás del grupo tardaron unos momentos en silenciarse (sin contar a  
Kouma, que en el rato se había quedado dormido en brazos de su madre).

—Quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio. Los últimos seis años y medio han  
sido de verdad... interesantes.

—Por decir lo menos —intervino Ryoga.

—... y a veces no puedo menos que preguntarme si Sampoo y yo  
hubiéramos llegado a casarnos si nunca hubiera venido aquí persiguiendo  
a Ranma.

Akane miró con cara de irritada a Ranma, que la miró a su vez con una  
sonrisa débil y una encogida de hombros.

—Puede que hayamos tenido muchas peleas...

—¿"Puede"? —murmuró Ranma por lo bajo.

—... y puede que hayamos pasado muchos momentos difíciles —continuó  
Mousse—. Pero al final pienso que Nerima tal vez ha sido el punto más  
alto de nuestras vidas. —De pronto Shampoo y Mousse se miraron  
aprensivamente, luego al grupo—. Y por eso será un poquito duro decir  
esto...

Nos miramos confusamente, luego de vuelta al par de chinos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Akane.

—Shampoo y yo nos volvemos a la aldea Joketsuzoku.

La boca de todos cayó casi medio metro.

—¿Se vuelven a CHINA? —preguntó Ranma, totalmente atónito.

—Sí —dijo Shampoo, con un dejo de pesar en la voz—. Queremos criar  
a nuestros hijos en nuestro hogar, con nuestros familiares.

Ranma se fue contra el respaldo del asiento, llevándose una mano a la  
cabeza, en estupor. Aunque todos quedamos descolocados con la  
noticia, esta pareció golpear con la mayor fuerza a Ranma.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó tras una pausa larga.

—Faltan todavía unos meses —se apresuró a decir Shampoo, esperando  
aligerar las preocupaciones de Ranma—. Todavía tenemos preparativos  
que hacer, y tenemos que vender el restaurante. Pero..., bueno...  
Francamente, echamos de menos China. Nerima ha sido una maravilla,  
pero nacimos y nos criamos allá, y nos gustaría que nuestros hijos  
tengan lo mismo.

El tabanco quedó de pronto muy callado. Shampoo y Mousse habían sido  
una parte tan integral del grupo, que sin ellos las cosas sencillamente  
NO iban a ser las mismas.

Tras unos minutos con las transmisiones interrumpidas, Ryoga sacó la  
voz.

—¡Bueno pues! ¡¿Por qué estamos tan por el suelo?! ¡Si se van,  
disfrutemos el tiempo que nos quede con ellos!

El repentino despliegue de vehemencia por parte de Ryoga rompió la  
tensión que había crecido en el aire, y, con una epidemia de sonrisas,  
los demás concordaron.

—¡Cantinera! —dijo Nabiki con entusiasmo—. ¡Una ronda de copas para  
todos, yo invito!

Dándome por aludida, corrí a la trastienda y saqué unas botellas de sake  
del refrigerador.

Una media hora después el grupo estaba bien entonado.

Bueno, la mitad del grupo. Shampoo no bebió por razones obvias, Akane  
no quería emborracharse en presencia de Kouma, Akari tenía que  
mantenerse sobria si iba a conducir el auto que los llevaría a ella y a su  
prometido de vuelta a su casa, y yo todavía tenía un local que atender.

Pero Ranma, Mousse, Ryouga y Nabiki...

—Asssí que le 'ije "¡vaya cuidando sus fondos mutuos, ssseñora, hay  
máaas de 'onde vino eso!"

Bajo circunstancias normales (o en CUALQUIER circunstancia), Nabiki  
habría sido la única capaz de entender semejante anécdota, pero apenas  
empezó a reírse los varones se sumaron también, contagiados de  
entusiasmo.

—¿No se estará haciendo un poquito tarde? —picaneó Akane.

—¿Gué? —preguntó un achispado Ranma—. ¿Se te ogurre? ¡Si eshtamos  
recién empeshando!

Akane suspiró para sí; imagino que no la entusiasmaba mucho la  
inminente tarea de llevárselo a rastras hasta el dojo Saotome en  
semejante estado.

—La vida 'e casao es lo mejjjor, ¿shierto? —preguntó Mousse,  
chinchineando su vaso con el de Ryoga—. Uno sssiempre tiene a alguien  
cuidándolo.

—¡JA!

—¿Noto que gritaste, oneechan?

—¡Ay, POR FAVOOOR, Akane! Claaaro, la vida matrimonial será muu  
güena para ALGUNOS de ushtedes, pero no pa MÍ. YOO no pienso sentar  
caeza —chorreó Nabiki echándome un brazo al hombro—. Ukyyyo y yoo,  
¡solteras CONFIRMADAS de por vida! ¿Shierto que sí, Ukyo?

Las palabras tardaron un momento en penetrar, porque si bien yo no  
estaba en el estado de absoluta borrrachera de los demás, igual tenía  
una cantidad moderada de alcohol dentro. Toda traza de sake en mi  
cuerpo se evaporó al instante cuando la declaración de Nabiki por fin se  
me adentró en la mente; de inmediato bajé la vista y prorrumpí en un  
vivo sonrojo.

—Ehh... —intenté murmurar, pero lo de "ehh" se me quedó atascado en  
alguna parte de la garganta.

—No, no, momentito —dijo Mousse—. A Ukyo she le han declarao varios  
hombres, ¿te acuerdasss?

Ranma puso cara de fastidio:

—No creo que TSUBASA cuente como hombre.

Me puse prestamente de un rojo más vivo.

—¿Güeno, y Kuno? —preguntó Ryouga.

Cada comensal soltó una tos. Desde el matrimonio de Akane con Ranma,  
Kuno había cambiado el rumbo, para cortejarme a mí. Huelga decir que  
yo NO estaba contenta con eso, y nadie allí, sobre todo Ranma y Akane,  
me podía culpar.

—¡¿KUNO?! —preguntó Ranma, poniéndose en pie (más bien  
bamboleante)—. ¡¿Te volvisste LOGGO?!

Ryoga se puso en pie (igual de tambaleante) y encaró a Ranma, ojo con  
ojo.

—Gué, es sherto, ¿o no?

Yo estuve todo aquel rato poniéndome a tonos más vivos de colorado.  
Akane y Akari estaban rápidamente empezando a imitarme.

—A las mujeres les REVIENTA Kuno... Güeno, a toas las mujeres menos  
Nabiki, y esho's poqque Kuno tiene plata a montoness. —Nabiki le dio a  
Ranma una cara de enojo etílico.

—¡¿Ah, SSÍ?! ¿Y gué sabes tú de gué les gusta a las mujeres?

—¿Gué se *yo*? —En respuesta inmediata a la pregunta de Ryoga,  
Ranma agarró una maceta cercana y se la volcó en la propia cabeza.  
Tierra (y un infortunado helecho) le cayeron encima.

Akane se tapó la cara con las manos. Mousse , Ryoga y Nabiki se reían  
histéricos. Akari y Shampoo se miraron, titubeantes. Yo seguía mirando  
nerviosa el piso, todavía sonrojada.

—No, no, lo'stás hacendo mal. A ver, dejjja que te muestre.

Intentando demostrar como es debido la forma en que se activa una  
maldición de Jusenkyo, Ryoga tomó el vaso de agua de Shampoo y lo  
sostuvo por encima de su respectiva cabeza. Los ojos de Akari se  
abrieron de par en par y, antes de que cayera la primera gota del vaso,  
ella ya estaba estirada por encima de la mesa y sacando a Ryoga del  
restaurante, cogido de una oreja.

—Vamos, amor, creo que ya te has divertido suficiente por una noche.  
—Akari soltó un suspiro largo; incluso pasados seis años, Akane seguía  
sin tener la más absoluta idea de que Ryoga era también P-Chan, y ella  
prefería seguir manteniendo el secretillo—. Gracias por la cena, Ukyo, lo  
pasamos muy bien.

Con Ryoga a la zaga, Akari hizo una seña y salió. Fui capaz de sacudirme  
parte de la vergüenza y le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Me parece que ya fue mucha fiesta para TODOS. Anda, Ranma, nos  
vamos. Tú también, Nabiki.

—Aaah, Agaaane.

—Pásame la llaves, yo manejo hasta la casa. —Reacia, Nabiki se hurgó  
el bolso y depositó las llaves del coche en la mano de su hermana—.  
Gracias por la noche, estuvo entretenida, Ukyo —dijo, dirigiéndose a su  
anfitriona—. Ojalá no te hayan hecho pasar MUCHA vergüenza.

—N...no, para nada. Yo también la pasé bien. —Una mentira MUY poco  
convincente.

Shampoo sacó a Mousse acarreado del tabanco, mirándolo con cierta  
irritación:

—Nos vemos próxima semana, Ukyo. Perdón por comportamiento de  
marido.

Respiré hondo y enmascaré rápidamente mi bochorno con una cara  
amistosa, jovial.

—No, no, me alegra que la hayan pasado bien. Gracias por venir.

Shampoo miró mi repentino cambio de actitud con algo de escepticismo,  
pero sonrió de todos modos e hizo la mayor reverencia que le permitió el  
cuerpo. Mousse (apuntado en la dirección correcta por la mano férrea de  
su mujer) hizo lo propio, y pronto habían salido e iban por la calle.

—Hasta pronto, Ukyo —dijo Akane—. Despídete de Ukyo, Kouma.

—Adiós, tía Ukyo.

Le sonreí con ternura al niñito, tal vez mi primera sonrisa genuina de toda  
la velada.

—Adiós, Kouma —dije, frotándole vigorosamente el pelo—. No le des  
MUCHOS problemas a tus papás, ¿sí? —Kouma sonrió y salió veloz hacia  
la puerta.

—Cuídate, Uk-Chan. Nos vemos la otra semana —dijo Ranma al ser  
conducido afuera por Akane, con Nabiki siguiéndoles de cerca.

La sonrisa se me fue en el acto.

—Adiós, Ran-Chan... Nos vemos la otra semana.

Miré por la ventana a Akane embutir a Nabiki y a Ranma en el asiento  
trasero del Lexus de Nabiki, luego abrochar el cinturón de Kouma y el de  
ella. Cerraron las puertas, arrancó el motor, y unos segundos después ya  
se habían ido.

Y así terminaba esa parte del ciclo semanal.

Sin un instante de dilación miré la mesa, tratando de quitarme de la  
cabeza toda idea ingrata.

—Bueno, parece que me toca hacer un poquito de aseo —dije,  
intentando desesperadamente sonarle risueña a nadie en particular.

Una hora después, el "Uk-Chan" estaba cerrado al público. El piso había  
sido fregado hasta una perfección rutilante y las sillas se hallaban  
puestas impecablemente sobre las mesas. Dentro de poco, había  
terminado de hacer el aseo al restaurante y estaba en el piso de arriba,  
en mi cuarto, sacando una novela de R. A. Salvatore y tendiéndome  
fatigosamente en el sofá. Pero, después de unas páginas, advertí que  
estaba apenas poniendo atención a lo que leía, y me vi obligada a dejar  
el libro.

Ideas y emociones irreductibles me nadaban en la cabeza. Otro ciclo  
semanal, supuse. Siempre seguía a la visita de mis amigos: me despedía,  
atendía a cualesquiera clientes que quedaran, hacía aseo al restaurante,  
trataba de leer un libro, y después...

Me encogí en el sofá hasta una posición fetal, poniendo todo mi empeño  
en no pasar por esta parte de la rutina. Apreté los ojos, apreté los  
dientes, traté de dirigir la mente a otras cosas, pero nada sirvió.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caerme de los ojos, y, antes de darme cuenta,  
sollozos convulsos me estragaban el cuerpo. No quería llorar, pero no  
podía evitarlo; era todo demasiado doloroso como para resistirlo, a menos  
que lo desahogara de este modo.

Una espantosa semana tras otra, en las tardes de viernes cuando el reloj  
daba las seis, me sentaba allí con mis amigos a intentar hacerme la  
contenta y alegre y festiva.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no mirar la forma en que Ranma hablaba feliz  
con Akane. Con su MUJER Akane.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no pensar en cómo todo lo que quise en la  
vida pasó de largo por mi lado, y en mi total impotencia para detenerlo,  
por mucho que intentara.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no pensar en la rutina horrorosa en que  
estaba atrapada, en que no tenía nada salvo mi restaurante y mi  
okonomiyaki.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no cruzar la mirada con Kouma, el hijo de  
Ranma, un niño bellísimo en cuya concepción no tuve absolutamente  
ninguna parte.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no recordar lo mucho que amaba a ese  
hombre, y que ese amor ya no importaba porque no podía compartirlo  
con él.

A tratar de no acordarme de que así había sido todo desde hacía años,  
y que así sería durante cada año por venir.

Pero siempre, al final, me acordaba. Y siempre, al final, terminaba  
siguiendo la rutina.

El comentario de Nabiki en su borrachera había hecho que esta noche  
fuera tanto más dura. No me sentía únicamente abatida, sino también  
humillada. Sabía perfectamente bien POR QUÉ Ranma y Akane me  
visitaban cada semana: me tenían lástima, porque sabían exactamente lo  
mal que me había hecho todo aquello, e intentaban animarme con visitas  
frecuentes.

Pero sus actos tenían solo los efectos opuestos. No tenían modo de  
saberlo, claro, y en virtud de eso nunca les había hecho saber cómo me  
sentía. Los Saotome, después de todo, tenían INTENCIONES buenas. Y  
SÍ eran mis mejores amigos, y me eran muy queridos.

Los detestaba, también... A Ranma por volver a dejarme sola, a Akane  
por robármelo.

No quería, pero tenía esos sentimientos dentro, y por más que intentara  
no podía sacármelos.

Así que, ¿qué se esperaba que hiciera?

¿Qué PODÍA hacer?

Nada. No había escapatoria del círculo infinito, de la congoja  
autoperpetuante en que mi vida se había visto durante tantos años. De  
modo que seguí con toda obediencia la rutina nocturna, y, como cada  
vez, la rutina terminaba del mismo modo: llorar hasta dormirme en mi  
sofá, sintiéndome horrible, vacía y sola.

Llegó la mañana, y me levanté con el nuevo día a las cinco de la  
madrugada, me lavé como borracha y acometí directamente mis deberes  
de tener un restorán, haciendo lo posible por no recordar ninguna  
sensación de la noche anterior.

Ese día transcurrió con normalidad, estropeado únicamente por el breve  
rato en que Kuno y Tsubasa entraron simultáneamente con ramos de  
rosas rojas (más aún, Tsubaba ERA un ramo de rosas rojas). El alivio  
fue bastante cuando los dos se fueron poco después al descubrirse  
mutuamente, con Kuno persiguiendo a Tsubasa puertas afuera y calle  
abajo, con el shinai ebarbolado en alto. Tras ese imprevisto breve y por  
demás desagradable, el día pasó volando, y, antes de darme cuenta, el  
último cliente se había marchado y las puertas del "Uk-Chan" estaban  
cerradas.

En realidad, Kuno y Tsubasa no habían sido el único ingrediente que  
convirtiera a este sábado en odioso.

"Solteras confirmadas de por vida...". Esas palabras no habían dejado de  
resonarme en los oídos el día entero, y así era aún mientras lavaba el  
piso de local, y podía sentir el estómago anudárseme cada vez que las  
oía. Deseé de inmediato que Nabiki no hubiera venido la noche anterior:  
en circunstancias normales, podía simplemente haber desahogado mis  
emociones reprimidas de la noche de viernes como cada vez y asunto  
terminado, taconeando el exceso de dolor y emoción tan adentro de mí  
que no los notaría hasta el siguiente ciclo de viernes.

Pero esta vez el dolor persistía.

Sin embargo, los años de vivir con los padecimientos de un alma hecha  
trizas me habían vuelto más bien versada en resistir esos dolores; y, con  
un poquito de esfuerzo adicional, pude encontrar un pequeño escondrijo  
donde embutir las emociones y las ideas del asunto, lo más adentro  
posible. "Más leña al fuego", pensé en mi amargura, siguiendo despacio  
con el aseo de la noche.

~ o ~

La concurrencia dominguera del Uk-Chan había estado más bien reducida  
ese día, alivianándome un poco la carga de trabajo. La verdad sea dicha,  
con todo por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, hubiera preferido  
olvidarme por completo del trabajo todo el fin de semana, y punto; pero  
tenía un negocio que sacar adelante, y una responsabilidad para con mi  
arte.

Por más que trataba, no había logrado acallar totalmente mis ideas de  
la noche del viernes, y ya me empezaba a preocupar el no poder  
desentenderme de los acontecimientos como era costumbre.

—¡_Nihao_, Ukyo!

Miré abrirse la puerta, más que un poquito sobresaltada de oír ese  
saludo, sobre todo recién empezada la semana.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shampoo, que se quitaba los zapatos, sonrió y cerró las puertas de vidrio  
al entrar.

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre, y es muy aburrido estar ociosa en el  
Nekohanten, así que se me ocurrió venir —dijo la china.

Ya me alarmaba bastante el que hubiera venido, sobre todo sin Mousse;  
después de todo, Shampoo estaba embarazada, y le faltaba POCO, por  
lo demás.

—Pues, emm, gracias por venir —dije, mientras mi huésped se sentaba  
delante de la plancha.

Shampoo pidió un okonomiyaki, que fue servido prestamente de forma  
gratuita, y las dos charlamos con toda soltura mientras ella comía. Al  
rato los demás clientes terminaron de comer y se fueron, dejando el local  
vacío a excepción de mi amiga y yo.

—Tenía planeado venir ayer, pero Hibachan me tenía demasiado vigilada  
—dijo Shampoo no bien se hubo cerrado la puerta, confirmando mis  
sospechas de que la visita de la amazona era más que para hacer vida  
social.

—Shampoo, no deberías haber tratado de venir, no en tu estado.

Shampoo soltó un bufido ante el comentario de su condición física,  
comentario que tal vez estaba hastiada de oír tan seguido.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te podría ganar en una pelea ahora mismo si quisiera!

Me mordí rápidamente el impulso de rebatir el comentario hecho por el  
orgullo herido Shampoo; entendía plenamente el desagrado de Shampoo  
de estar tan restringida físicamente. Además, no me interesaba reazuzar  
a los fantasmas añejos de nuestras frecuentes peleas.

—Perdón —me disculpé, añadiendo una inclinación de cabeza para  
sofocar cualquier resquemor.

—No, no, está bien, lo dijiste con buena intención. Pero con Mousse y  
Hibachan molestándome a cada rato... Parece que en lo ÚNICO que  
logran ponerse de acuerdo es en tenerme encerrada en el ridículo  
Nekohanten todo el día...

"... Lo que me recuerda por qué me escapé hoy —dijo Shampoo,  
volviendo al tema—. Me preguntaba cómo te estás sintiendo. No te vi  
muy contenta hace un par de noches.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con cara de inocente, esperando que esta  
conversación no siguiera la dirección que ya estaba presintiendo—. Hubo  
mucho trabajo ese día, eso es todo —dije, esperando que pudiera pasar  
como excusa.

No pasó; tres años de amigas con Shampoo le habían dado la percepción  
necesaria para saber cuándo le estaba siendo franca y cuándo no.

—¿Mucho trabajo? Esto lo puedes hacer hasta durmiendo. —Shampoo  
miró en todas direcciones, comprobando que no hubiera nadie más, luego  
me miró con gesto solemne—. Yo sé lo que te ha costado, Ukyo, verlo  
venir todas las semanas...

Sacar fantasmas añejos, justo lo que quería evitar; bueno, este  
fantasma no tenía nada de añejo, pero ya era bastante difícil sobrellevarlo  
sola. Puse mala cara, esperando que bastara para disuadirla de seguir  
sondeando el asunto.

Shampoo hizo caso omiso de mi gesto y siguió:

—Cada vez que vengo me doy cuenta de que estás triste.

—Ah, ¿no me digas? —pregunté airadamente—. ¿Y qué te hace tan  
experta en las cosas que siento?

—Ukyo —dijo Shampoo con voz delicada—, NADIE entiende mejor que yo  
lo que tú sientes. Yo tuve que pasar por el mismo dolor cuando él se...  
fue. ¿No te das cuenta? Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, me  
cuesta, incluso ahora que tengo familia.

Suspiré, tratando de refrenar las emociones negativas que se acopiaban  
en mí a velocidad alarmante. Esta era tal vez una de las pocas  
oportunidades que tendría de hablar sin tapujos sobre aquello, y, por  
más que las entrañas me decían que no continuara, mi mente exigió que  
siguiera el tema.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo, verdad? —dije, más como aseveración que como  
pregunta. Las palabras me dejaron un gusto amargo en la boca.

—Cuesta no quererlo —dijo Shampoo con una encogida de hombros—.  
Pero me da más lástima por Mousse que por mí; quiero mucho a mi  
cegatón, pero él sabe que sigo teniendo sentimientos inconclusos por  
Ranma. Es algo que hemos tenido que enfrentar desde que llegamos  
a Nerima.

Me sorprendió descubrir lo inesperado que me resultaba esto. Siempre  
había creído que los sentimientos de Shampoo por Ranma se habían  
acabado al casarse con Mousse (una falta de devoción que yo seguía  
considerando el único reproche que me quedaba contra Shampoo). ¿Y  
ahora esto?

—¿Cómo... cómo aguantas? —No podía creer que le estuviera  
preguntando eso, de modo tan simple, pero así me salió, y me sentí  
sinceramente aliviada de que saliera así—. ¿Cómo puedes venir todas  
las semanas a verlo sentado con ella? Digo, por lo menos TÚ tienes una  
excusa para no verlo y...

—¿EXCUSA? —interpuso Shampoo con tono cortante—. Mi familia no es  
NINGUNA excusa. Mousse y mis hijos son muy importantes para mí, y  
no voy a degradarlos usándolos de una manera tan egoísta.

Shampoo captó mi expresión cabizbaja y bajó rápidamente el tono.

—No es fácil —dijo, más suavemente ahora—. Pero cada vez que siento  
el dolor, lo único que puedo es decirme que nunca lo tuve..., que  
NINGUNA de nosotras lo tuvo, nunca, que su corazón fue siempre de  
Akane, y que al final optó por ella. Tuve que aceptar eso, pri...

—Fuera de aquí.

—¿Cómo?

Le di a Shampoo una mirada terrible, y la china pareció temer que yo  
fuera a pegarle.

—Fuera de mi local —gruñí con la voz apenas contenida.

—Pero...

—¡¿Que acaso eres SORDA?! —exclamé, con un puñetazo a la plancha  
delante de mí—. ¡DIJE QUE TE *LARGUES*!

Entonces, para sopresa de Shampoo (y para mí), tuve la espátula en las  
manos, empuñándola de modo amenazador.

—¡Largo de aquí si no quieres que te ECHE YO MISMA!

Shampoo se levantó, aunque sin prisa alguna en sus movimientos, muy  
para el descontento de una cocinera de okonomiyaki cada vez más  
impaciente.

—Tienes que aceptar las cosas como son, Ukyo —dijo Shampoo sin la  
menor malicia en la voz—. Él jamás quiso a ninguna de nosotras, no como  
nosotras queríamos, al menos. Si crees otra cosa, lo único que vas a  
lograr es arruinarte.

Me costó hasta la última gota de voluntad no azotarle la cabeza a toda  
fuerza con mi arma. En cambio, salí de detrás del mostrador, caminando  
despacio, temblando con la furia más absoluta, e insté a Shampoo a  
marcharse con una mirada capaz de hacer añicos un espejo. Shampoo  
entendió que ya no era bienvenida y abandonó el restaurante en silencio,  
dándole a su anfitriona una mirada de entendimiento al salir.

No bien se hubo cerrado la puerta, me di vuelta de un giro y, con un  
poder sobrecogedor, hendí de parte a parte la plancha con mi espátula.  
Voló batido de okonomiyaki por todas partes, el metal se despedazó y  
la madera se hizo astillas, pero yo aún no desahogaba toda mi rabia,  
y, antes de llegar a darme cuenta, en el arrebato de cólera terminé  
despedazando personalmente mi propio restaurante.

Estuve minutos enteros con la mirada perdida en el desastre desatado  
ante mí, las mesas y sillas arrasadas, los pisos deshechos, las paredes  
que antes fueran de blanco inmaculado ahora estropeadas a tajos por  
el filo de mi espátula.

Acababa de destruir mi lugar de trabajo. La fuente de sustento que me  
había llevado tantos años crear, lo único que me iba quedando, y lo había  
aniquilado totalmente en cinco minutos de enajenación.

Caí prestamente de rodillas y vomité.

¡¿Cómo había sido CAPAZ de hacer una cosa tan terrible, de tratar a  
Shampoo de manera tan cruel, y portarme tan salvajemente?! ¡¿Y si no  
hubiera podido contener la rabia?! ¡Un segundo más y hubiera atacado,  
tal vez hasta MATADO a Shampoo! Pese a su bravata, la amazona no  
tenía modo de haberme vencido peleando en esa condición, y,  
temblando, me pregunté si su estado me hubiera importado algo en  
aquel momento.

Limpiándome la boca y volviendo a ponerme en pie, fui arrastrando los  
pies hasta las puertas y les eché llave, luego subí las escaleras hasta  
mi cuarto. Con una fatiga que nunca me percaté que tuviera, me tiré  
de inmediato en el sofá y no supe más.

Siguiendo a la noche de un sopor entrecortado y sin sueños, la mañana  
llegó como siempre, pero no me levanté. Me quedé tirada, mirando el  
respaldo de mi sofá, sumergida en emociones negras. Sonó la campana  
del reloj de abajo, ahorrándome el esfuerzo de tener que moverme para  
ver la hora.

Las diez. Ya era MUY pasada la hora de abrir. Los clientes habituales  
del lunes por la mañana quizá ya estaban afuera en este momento,  
preguntándose dónde estaba yo.

Ni modo. Me importaba un comino.

Me quedé tirada más de media hora, rumiando lo que había pasado el día  
anterior. No me vi obligada a moverme sino hasta que las piernas se me  
empezaron a agarrotar, o me podría haber quedado allí el día entero.  
Embotada, y todavía cansadísima, fui con los pies a rastras hasta el baño  
y me eché una buena mirada en el espejo. Me saludó allí la cara de una  
japonesa de veintidós años, extenuada, mísera y con los ojos rojos.

Decidí de inmediato que detestaba esa cara.

—Ya no aguanto más... —me dije, con toda objetividad—. Ya no aguanto  
más este ciclo maldito, ya no aguanto más este dolor...

Abrí la portezuela del espejo, para revelar el botiquín que había detrás.  
Luego de buscar, trepidante, en los anaqueles, encontré un frasco de  
pastillas para dormir.

—¿Qué cosa he logrado en mi vida, eh? ¿Qué he hecho? —dije, saqué el  
frasco del gabinete, cerré el espejo y miré la cara fatigosa, con rabia—.  
Okonomiyaki. Soy cocinera de OKONOMIYAKI.

Mis palabras las dije de un modo hiriente, en que cada palabra rezumaba  
sarcasmo. Quería sufrir. Era la única manera de obligarme a hacer lo que  
pensaba.

—Tsubasa me corteja a cada rato. Y KUNO; no nos olvidemos de Kuno.

Abrí el frasco.

—La única gente que veo viene porque me tiene LÁSTIMA.

Me vacié los contenidos del frasco en la mano.

—Y una de ellos es el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, un hombre  
CASADO, que tiene un HIJO.

Tiré el frasco vacío al piso del baño. Lo miré traquetear por el suelo,  
rodar por el parqué hasta parar en el ángulo de la pared con el piso.  
Volví a mirar el reflejo de la japonesa, y casi escupo por el asco que me  
produjo esa persona que yo aborrecía. ¡Todo era culpa de esta mujer!  
¡Mi vida era una basura por culpa de ELLA! Los ojos de la mujer  
repugnante empezaron a desbordarse de lágrimas.

—¡Un hombre que NUNCA VOY A TENER!

Las últimas palabras fueron un grito desesperado, como si tratara yo de  
darme el último acicate para actuar.

Nada. Así que lo intenté otra vez.

—¡Un hombre que NUNCA ME VA A QUERER!

La motivación estaba, pero faltaba fuerza. Las lágrimas me corrían por las  
mejillas, mientras yo miraba mi reflejo con la cara arrugada, tirándole a la  
imagen todo el odio y la rabia acumulada.

—¡NADIE ME VA A QUERER NUNCA! —grité a toda garganta, como si  
intentara llamar la atención de alguien con mi situación, como si quisiera  
comunicar mi dolor y mi tristeza.

Y, sí, llamé la atención de alguien.

Me miré las manos.

—Por... Por Dios... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

Tiré por el suelo las cápsulas blancas, completamente pasmada, y  
procedí a ponerme de rodillas, y pegué puñetazos contra las pastillas con  
toda la fuerza que pude, hasta que en el baño no quedó más que polvo  
y fragmentos blancos. Pero no paré ahí, y seguí pegando con el puño  
contra el povillo.

Tras unos minutos de dar puñetazos contra el piso y magullarme en el  
proceso, levanté una mano que temblaba, y miré el tiradero que había  
ante mí.

Casi me había matado.

Era demasiado. Me agarré la cabeza y lloré, aterrorizada por lo que casi  
había sucedido. Me habría quedado muerta en el piso, tirada allí una  
semana antes de que alguien hubiera tenido que echar la puerta abajo  
y encontrarme.

Me llevó muchos minutos, pero me puse en pie despacio, todavía con  
violentos temblores, y me lavé la cara con agua del lavabo, hasta que los  
ojos me dejaron de arder. Luego volví a mi cuarto y me tiré en el sofá,  
como alelada, mirando la pared que tenía delante.

En realidad, no era la primera vez que consideraba hacer... lo que casi  
había hecho: ya había considerado poner fin a mi dolor en esa manera  
tan drástica en varias ocasiones, pero jamás había llegado hasta tal  
punto con mis ideas. Con un sobresalto, caí en la cuenta de que me  
sentía más bien adormecida, una sensación bastante refrescante  
causada por mi intensa descarga emocional de momentos antes.

Y, bueno, por cierto que no era cosa ahora de ir al piso de abajo y  
empezar la jornada laboral. Había estado a punto de suicidarme, y no era  
capaz de hacer lo mismo de todos los viernes en la noche y fingir que no  
había pasado nada.

Así que ¿qué podía hacer? Mi primera idea fue contárselo a Ranma, pero  
la deseché rápidamente: él hubiera tomado MUY mal las noticias, y si se  
enteraba de POR QUÉ casi lo había hecho, podía yo, además, poner en  
riesgo su matrimonio.

¿Tal vez podía llamar al doctor Tofu? Era el único médico que yo conocía,  
pero otra vez descarté la idea; no conocía al doctor Tofu tan bien como  
Ranma y Akane, y no me daban ganas de consultarle a él por el solo  
hecho de que tuviera un doctorado. Además, estaba casado con Kasumi,  
y si Kasumi se enteraba de algo se lo contaría los Tendo, y los Tendo a  
su vez podían contárselo a los Saotome.

POR CIERTO que no quería contárselo a mis padres. Si mi madre hubiera  
sabido de mis ideas suicidas, podría haberle dado un infarto o algo por  
el estilo, y mi padre... No quería ni PENSAR en cómo lo habría tomado.

Empecé a sentir que el adormecimiento emocional se iba pasando, y que  
la soledad se me venía de nuevo encima, y, por un momento, me vi  
tentada de dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo otra vez, como  
había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones. Pero sabía que toda idea  
depresiva que tuviera ahora podía conducir a... eso. Así que tiré a un  
lado la soledad lo mejor que pude, y continué concentrándome en el  
problema actual.

¿Con quién hablar, con quién hablar...? ¿Shampoo? No me sentía en  
condiciones para hablar con ella, sobre todo tras la escena del día  
anterior. ¿Ryoga o Akari? No quería asustarlos con esto. ¿Tsubasa? Ni  
muerta. ¿Kuno? Menos aún. No era muy amiga de ninguno de los vecinos.  
Casi me reí cuando el nombre "señorita Hinako" se me asomó en la  
cabeza.

De pronto me afloró en la mente una imagen vieja, una cara que hacía  
mucho tiempo no veía en mis recuerdos. No sabía cómo se llamaba el  
hombre aquel, pero tenía bastante certeza de saber dónde encontrarlo...

~ o ~

El "Uk-Chan" permaneció cerrado el resto del día, con un letrero pegado  
en la puerta, ofreciendo disculpas por las molestias.

En otra parte, en las regiones más montañosas del Japón central, un tren  
paró en su estación, y yo entrecerré los ojos para poder ver, al bajar del  
vagón a las tablas escuálidas que formaban el andén. Era uno de esos  
escasos días de sol, bonita coincidencia para el primer día que me  
aventuraba a salir en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero el tiempo estaba  
sumamente frío, y me alegré de haber llevado el suéter para mantener  
el frío a raya.

Ante mí se extendían arboledas tras arboledas (y poquísimo más que  
eso), vista que se correspondía con el terreno que recordaba de la última  
vez que había estado aquí. Al salí del andén e irme por el camino de  
tierra, cerro arriba, recordé la última vez que había estado aquí, unos  
cinco años, más o menos, luego de haber sido desafiaba y vencida por  
un novel cocinero de nombre Crepe Joe. Un monje anciano había tenido  
la amabilidad de tomarme bajo su tutela a fin de entrenarme, para que  
pudiese yo encontrar en mí el espíritu de lucha que me había convertido  
en la increíble cocinera que era. Tras una semana de entrenamiento  
intensivo, ya había yo encontrado en mí la chispa que me daba fuerza,  
y en la revancha contra el desgraciado ese, convertí a Joe en canapé.

Terminando mis ideas, llegué a las puertas de pieda. El viejo tmeplo no  
había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, pero, bien mirado, la piedra  
envejece a un ritmo bastante lento. Mis temores se centraban más en  
el monje octogenario, y si estaría o no vivo.

—Ah, has vuelto.

Salté casi medio metro en el aire, producto de la sorpresa. Sip, el viejito  
seguía por aquí. Y, por lo visto, no había envejecido ni un solo día desde  
mi partida del templo.

El anciano larguirucho tenía igual aspecto que antes: un conglomerado  
de arrugas, más una calva semejante a una bola de boliche. Llevaba  
un hábito anaranjado y tenía una cierta corcova en la espalda, pero lo  
luminoso de su rostro me daba a suponer que no sentía ningún dolor  
físico.

—Eh, sí, volví —dije, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

El viejo me miró pausadamente, analizando mi apariencia con interés.  
No me sorprendía mucho que me hubiera reconocido, porque, además  
de haber crecido un poco y de ciertas otras sutilezas de desarrollo físico,  
mi apariencia general había cambiado muy poco con los años. Mi pelo  
castaño seguía igual de largo, aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no me  
lo ataba con un moño, y ninguno de mis rasgos faciales había cambiado  
lo suficiente como para generar diferencias notables.

—Pues bien, ¿puedo tener el placer de conocer la razón que te hace  
adornar mi templo una vez más? —preguntó en tono grato.

Pensé en qué decir. El solo hecho de haber venido me causaba cierta  
vergüenza, y por un momento me cuestioné si, a fin de cuentas, tenía  
yo real necesidad de tocar el tema con otra persona.

—Emm... No sé. Tal vez no fue muy buena idea venir después de todo...

—¿Cómo marcha tu entrenamiento? —interrumpió el sacerdote—. Siento  
curiosidad por ver qué has aprendido con los años.

Un suspiro de alivio se me escapó por entre los labios. En lo que a  
mostrar mis destrezas se refería, no tenía el más mínimo problema de  
exhibirme en público. Me saqué despacio la espátula de la bandolera, y  
le di al hombre una sonrisita fugaz. Luego, con un borrón de movimiento  
de mis manos, que no tardó más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tuve un  
okonomiyaki humeante en la paleta de mi espátula.

Huelga decir que el anciano estaba bien impresionado. Mi progreso había  
llegado a un punto tal que ya no necesitaba ni una plancha, sino que me  
era posible cocer el batido de okonomiyaki en el extremo de mi espátula  
únicamente con la fricción del aire. Mi rapidez era tal, que él ni siquiera  
me había visto aplicar el batido, y sin embargo mi dominio era tan preciso  
que no había derramado una sola gota, aplicándolo en un círculo  
perfecto.

—Has llegado lejos, niña —intentó decir el sacerdote sin expresar todo el  
asombro que su aspecto delataba—. ¿Me permites? —dijo, señalando la  
punta de mi espátula.

Su elogio me produjo deleite.

—Desde luego —dije, extendiéndole el extremo plano de mi espátula.

El viejo tomó el okonomiyaki y le dio una mirada general, luego procedió  
a degustar un bocado.

Casi al instante el anciano retrocedió de un tumbo, con los ojos llorosos y  
la boca abierta. Mi gozo se vaporizó de inmediato, y seguí al viejo hasta  
la fuente de gua, donde se enjuagó la boca.

—¿No... No está bueno? —pregunté, casi temerosa de la respuesta.

—F-f-f-FUERTE —sacó en un jadeo, todavía tratando de lavarse la boca.  
Mi deleite volvió de inmediato.

Tras un par de minutos acezando, el viejo sacerdote sintoísta se irguió  
y se enjugó los ojos.

—El más fuerte que he probado en mi vida. Al parecer tienes bien  
concentrado ese espíritu de lucha, ¿eh?

Me sonrojé furiosamente con la andanada de elogios.

—Pero... —Empezó, y dejé de sonrojarme. Venía algo malo—. Estaba  
bastante... agrio.

Ahogué un grito y casi me atraganto.

—¡¿AGRIO?!

El viejo asintió:

—Tus destrezas son prodigiosas, y, tal como dije, tu espíritu de lucha  
está completamente concentrado en tu arte. Pero tu plato estaba agrio.

—Pero... ¡Pero NADIE se ha quejado de eso NUNCA! —protesté.

Aquello produjo una risa suave en el sacerdote:

—No, dudo que que hubiera quejas. Yo tengo un sentido del gusto muy...  
agudo.

Me tercié la espátula, mirando al viejo con cara de desagrado. ¡Agrio,  
habrase visto! Lo único que me quedaba ahora era mi preparación del  
okonomiyaki, y no iba a estar aguantando comentarios de que ni siquiera  
en ESO destacaba.

El sacerdote mostró una sonrisa de aire culpable, comprendiendo cómo  
había tomado yo el comentario.

—Cuéntame —dijo—, ¿cómo has estado desde la última vez que hablamos?

Me descolocó un poco el cambio súbito de tema, pero con cierto esfuerzo  
mental pude hacer pie en la conversación:

—He estado... Emm... Pues, me ha ido bien..., supongo.

No quería ahondar en ese tema; YA el estómago se me estaba apretando  
en nudos.

—Entiendo. —El monje obviamente no me creía, pero dejó pasar mis  
comentarios—. Y tu forma de cocinar: obviamente has sido constante en  
la práctica.

—¿Entonces por qué dice que le encontró gusto agrio? —le pregunté en  
tono desagradable.

—Porque así fue. —El monje estaba impávido con mi mala cara, y  
continuó resueltamente—. Eres sumamente fuerte, quizá hasta estés  
en el apogeo de tus potencialidades. Lo que viniste a buscar conmigo la  
última vez, lo has hallado en abundancia... Concentración pura en tu  
arte.

Esa porción era bastante cierta. Ranma había sido siempre el foco  
primordial de mi vida, el okonomiyaki le seguía bien de cerca, pero al irse  
Ranma de mi vida, me había visto obligada a aferrarme con toda fuerza a  
mis dotes culinarias. Era natural que mi enfoque completo se centrara en  
la cocina, dado que era lo único que me quedaba.

El monje me miró pensar, y, por el gesto de preocupación que le cruzó la  
cara, daba la impresión de entender muy bien mi dilema.

—El camino a la perfección no siempre es saludable —continuó—. La  
fuerza de tu plato era muy evidente en su sabor superficial, pero lo que  
yo sentí amargo no tenía relación con las especias o las salsas que has  
usado para prepararlo. Fue tu espíritu, el chi que has usado para crearlo,  
lo que yo percibí. —El viejo monje se volvió y miró los cielos de azul  
progresivo mientras hablaba—. Tu superficie, tu carne, se halla en el  
pináculo de su poder, pero dentro de ti hay una negrura que ha dejado  
llagas y cicatrices en tu chi. Fue esa negrura la que dañó el sabor de tu  
okonomiyaki en mi boca. Y es también esa negrura la que muy  
posiblemente llegue a poner en peligro tu vida.

Casi caí de rodillas con esa aseveración. Sin oír siquiera una palabra de  
explicación por parte mía, el viejo había pegado justo en el clavo.

—¿Concuerdas conmigo, niña? —preguntó, mirándome.

Traté de decir "sí", pero me quedé en una seña con la cabeza.

El sacerdote volvió a mirar el cielo ahora pasado del mediodía:

—No puedo exigirte que me des detalles específicos de lo que has  
descubierto por tu cuenta; esa es tu decisión. Pero sí PUEDO decir que,  
de seguir así, esta negrura va a devorarte desde dentro, hasta que no  
seas sino una cáscara vacía, una corteza de inmenso poder.

Me senté en el borde de la fuente central, con mis piernas delatando su  
incapacidad de sostenerme. Tras unos momentos de pensamiento  
solemne, levanté la vista y miré al sacerdote vestido de túnica.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunté en voz queda.

El monje me sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa cargada de mucha tristeza.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo, casi con aire de disculpa—. Tu espíritu está  
en tus manos, y sería insensato de mi parte querer siquiera empezar a  
decirte cómo buscar tus respuestas. Esto es algo de debes enfrentar tú  
sola, Ukyo.

Y con eso, el viejo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el templo.

Estuve a punto de llamarlo, pero me contuve hasta de poder ni abrir la  
boca. Él me había dado toda la ayuda que le era posibe, y pedirle más no  
sería sino hacerle perder el tiempo. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar al  
viejo caminar por las piedras gastadas, arrastrando los pies con un peso  
mayor del que yo recordaba de antes.

Con una presión en el alma, me puse en pie, y volví a atravesar el arco  
de piedra que marcaba la entrada al templo sintoísta.

~ o ~

El amanecer del martes estaba a solo media hora cuando mi cuerpo  
extenuado llegó ante las puertas de vidrio del "Uk-chan". Miré a la cortina  
ondear levemente por sobre la puerta con la brisa de la madrugada, la  
cortina que le decía a todo el mundo que este lugar era mío.

Había regresado a Nerima hacía horas, pero, no sé por qué, no había  
podido obligarme a volver aquí hasta ahora; del otro lado de esas puertas  
yacía un pedazo estragado y destruido de mi vida, y para ser franca, no  
me sentía preparada para verlo por miedo a recordar los sucesos de hacía  
un par de días.

Tragué saliva fuertemente y me acerqué a las puertas, quité el cerrojo  
y pasé por la ruina calamitosa que era mi restaurante. Afuera seguía  
oscuro, con apenas una bruma violácea montada en el horizonte, pero  
tenía el suficiente conocimiento de mi local para verlo como si hubiera  
sido pleno mediodía, captando cada centímetro de detalle que brillaba  
ante mí.

Los daños en realidad no eran tan graves, más que nada superficiales.  
Las paredes se podían reestucar, las mesas y las sillas podían  
reemplazarse, el piso podía reconstruirse. Rayos, sabía lo suficiente del  
mundo del okonomiyaki como para reconstruir la plancha yo sola. Tenía  
ahorrado dinero suficiente para empezar las reparaciones de inmediato.  
Podía tener el local completo funcionando en dos patadas, y nadie jamás  
sospecharía siquiera.

Pero el "Uk-chan" estaba destruido, al menos en mi mente. No eran los  
daños concretos lo que me decían eso, porque el pequeño restorancito  
había visto cosas peores a través de los años; estaba destruido porque  
lo que veía ante mí era obra de mi propia mano.

¿Y por qué? Nada más que rabia con Shampoo por decirme una verdad  
que yo no quería oír.

Sentí que se me corroían las entrañas al pensarlo. SEGUÍA sin querer  
aceptar lo que Shampoo había dicho; después de todo, le había sido yo  
tan fiel a Ranma, tan completamente devota a hacerlo feliz. Si podía  
amarlo tanto, ¿acaso no era natural que él sintiera lo mismo por mí?

Pero esa era la verdad, ¿no? Por terrible que me resultara pensarlo, sabía  
que Ranma nunca me vería como nada más que una buena amiga. Nunca  
una amante, nunca una esposa, solamente Uk-Chan, compañera de  
infancia...

Me instalé en el único taburete que quedaba delante de lo que había sido  
mi plancha, y recogí las piernas contra el pecho, rodeándomelas con los  
brazos y meciéndome despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una brisa  
helada entraba volando por las puertas abiertas, rozando delicadamente  
mi mejilla y haciendo flotar mi pelo. La luz de fuera empezaba a crecer,  
un brillo tenue apenas más allá del horizonte, que entregaba forma y  
volumen a todas las cosas. Empezaba a pasar gente más seguido por  
fuera de mis puertas, aunque ninguna se dignó mirar hacia adentro. Muy  
pronto tendría que idear qué hacer, porque mis clientes empezaban a  
llegar para el desayuno a las seis de la mañana, y con toda seguridad  
notarían que algo había pasado, si llegaban a mirar el interior.

Estaba siempre la alternativa de sacar mi yatai de la bodega y servir  
desayuno en la calle. Podía simplemente decirles a mis habituales que  
estaba remodelando y que todo estaría listo al otro día.

O podía nada más dejar las puertas abiertas y decirles a todos que Kuno  
y Tsubasa se habían agarrado dentro. Nadie dudaría de aquella historia.

Para el viernes el local estaría libre de todo daño, pensé. Todo el mundo  
llegaría a las seis de la tarde, y nunca sabrían lo que había sucedido.  
Ranma y Akane se sentarían en una mesa nueva, sin preguntas de nadie,  
y yo continuaría el ciclo otra vez, sentada sola en presencia del hombre  
al que amaba, sentada en un angosto pedacito de esperanza que sabía  
nunca se haría verdad...

Todo seguiría igual.

...

—No.

¿Qué? Ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo consciente, pero, de alguna  
manera, la palabra se me había formado sola en la boca. Llegó tan queda  
que por un momento no tuve ni certeza de haberla dicho, pero luego de  
pensarlo un segundo sí recordé la sensación de mis labios al moverse, del  
hálito al dejar mi garganta y declarar firmemente con la fuerza de un  
suspiro...

—No.

¿Por qué "no"? ¿Por qué decir una cosa así? Por un momento temí que mis  
pensamientos estuvieran volviendo a las ideas autodestructivas, al  
calvario de la desesperanza que casi me había hecho sucumbir; podía  
hasta sentir dentro de mí un miedo, el anudamiento de mi estómago con  
pavor.

Pero... no, estas ideas no venían atadas a ningún designio interno de  
suicidio. Algo más dentro de mí lo había dicho, casi de un modo...  
protector.

¿*Protector*? ¿Entonces por qué sentía punzadas de miedo y aprensión  
arremolinados en mi interior? Lo que fuera que me había hecho decir la  
palabra, lo que fuera que impelía la sensación corrosiva en mis vísceras,  
no había aportado señal alguna de las razones para hacerlo.

—No.

La palabra salió de mis labios una tercera vez, y con la pronunciación de  
esta localicé la fuente de mi inquietud interna.

Los dolores que sentía no provenían de su manantial acostumbrado: no  
eran los dolores residuales que había recibido en las incontabes noches  
de viernes que había pasado, el tormento de ver al hombre al que amaba  
a escasos centímetros pero aún así completamente intocable, a la golpiza  
brutal a que había sometido mi autoestima y amor propio durante los  
años, por causa de mi incapacidad para ganar el corazón de Ranma.

Era otra clase de dolor. Dolor de aceptación, quizá, o tal vez miedo al  
futuro. Podían ser las dos cosas, con numerosos otros detalles añadidos  
a la mezcolanza.

Cuales fueran las causas específicas, habían venido todas del mismo  
lugar.

Mi corazón y mi espíritu me avisaban que ya no podía continuar el ciclo.

Y concordé.

Me puse de pie, y avancé por entre el estropicio; subí las escaleras  
hasta mi cuarto.

Volví despacio a la planta baja diez minutos después, y entré a la cocina.  
Dos minutos después salí por las puertas hasta el cemento de la calle, a  
la luz fulgurante del sol que remontaba el horizonte. Nerima resplandecía,  
con rayos de amarillo, naranja y blanco corriendo por los costados de los  
edificios y la gente, por las calles y los cerros distantes, en su travesía  
interminable hacia el oeste. Las nubes del cielo eran espesas, pero  
pendían a distancia suficiente para dejar al sol desplegarse en una franja  
que abarcaba todo el cielo. Miré un momento al sol levantarse despacio  
por sobre las montañas lejanas, luego volví los ojos y miré otra vez mi  
local.

Dentro de las puertas de vidrio pude ver los restos de la plancha, donde  
había pasado horas incontables perfeccionando mi arte; tal vez podía ver  
más de mí en ese metal opaco que la mayoría de la gente en un espejo.

La luz que se reflejaba en la superficie metálica de la plancha se apagó  
al cerrar yo despacio las cortinas de la puerta.

Y con el raspar suave de la puerta y su marco de madera por el riel de  
metal, cerré la puerta y eché llave.

El "Uk-Chan" había cerrado, y no abriría otra vez.

Saqué la llave de la cerradura y la metí en un bolsillo de la mochila grande  
que había a mi lado, sin quitar nunca mis ojos de la puerta al hacerlo. Me  
quedé ahí un minuto, mirando el reflejo de la mujer de veintidós años en  
el vidrio, y por un momento me pregunte si esto era prudente.

Lo más probable que no, pensé, pero *sí* era lo único que se me ocurría  
capaz de poner fin a mi ciclo, poner fin al dolor de verlo a él por un  
espejo de un solo lado, sin terminar en la muerte. Y lo hice tan rápido  
como pude, sin querer sufrir los efectos debilitantes de las dudas.

Ese día, Ukyo Kuonji abandonó Nerima, su negocio, y, lo más importante,  
a su primer amor, Ranma Saotome.

Y con eso, empecé mi viaje...

**~ o ~**

**Palabras del autor **

¡Saludos a todos! Una vez más les traigo mi obra, para compartir con  
ustedes lo que espero haya sido una lectura disfrutable. Ahora bien, ¿dije  
que solamente tardaría un mes en publicar mi próximo fanfic? Uy. Bueno,  
las apreturas de tiempo han limitado los ratos que puedo dedicar al  
tecleo, pero después de mucho trabajo pude sacar por fin el Libro Uno  
del que es tal vez mi fanfic favorito a la fecha.

Este relato es uno que llevaba meses queriendo escribir, pero debido a  
diversos problemas de producción (como idear una trama), se habían  
dificultado un tanto las cosas. Pero ya está aquí, así que eso debe de  
significar que por fin rompí las barreras y estoy listo para la publicación.

Pero esta vez he siguido una ruta un poquito distinta que la acostumbrada.  
Me he tomado ciertas libertades con el reparto de Ranma, libertades que  
espero harán la historia un poquito más interesante el estándar de Ranma  
habitual hoy por hoy.

Esperen mucho más historia al final del verano, durante el cual esta  
historia se convertirá inevitablemente en mi fanfic más largo a la fecha (a  
menos que ocurra [glup] lo imprevisto...). Con algo de suerte, quedará  
terminado.

Ja ne,  
BENARES

**~ o ~**

_N. del T._: No fue terminado, y este, el Libro Uno, es todo lo que existe  
de "Peldaños".


End file.
